


Дураки, дороги и проклятое министерство

by J_BlackDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_BlackDragon/pseuds/J_BlackDragon
Summary: История о том, как Волдеморт сменил имя на Марволо Гонт и решил захватить власть мирным путем, а Гарри Поттеру опять пришлось разбираться с последствиями.
Kudos: 4





	Дураки, дороги и проклятое министерство

**Author's Note:**

> Название рабочее пока, ударение в слове "проклятое" - на ваше усмотрение. Второе, неофициальное название: "Гарри Поттер меняет профессию".  
> Работа будет продолжаться по мере того, как рабочие приколы в моей жизни будут переваливать через мою же возможность их выносить. Будут в работе фигурировать отношения или нет - тема пока открытая (но вообще Нагайна определенно заслуживает семейного счастья). Ни на что не претендую, просто отвожу душу.
> 
> бета, которая меня все еще терпит: narzi

Министр магической Британии Марволо Гонт был волшебником очень грозным. Потому, когда он приказал разобраться с причинами текучки сотрудников в Министерстве, собрание по этому вопросу было созвано буквально через пять минут. Так и оказались все доверенные лица Министра за одним столом и со сложной задачей, к которой не знали, как и подступиться. 

Давно главы департаментов не собирались вместе без повелителя: тут была и первый заместитель Беллатриса Лестрендж, и её муж, руководящий Отделом правопорядка, и глава Отдела финансов Люциус Малфой, и многие другие… Даже Питер Петтигрю приполз из своего Отдела управления погодой. Сидели они все уже час и никак не могли найти подходящее решение. Даже причину проблемы найти не могли!

Частые увольнения сотрудников среднего звена были абсолютно необъяснимы! А новички не выдерживали даже и недели! Условия же вроде были просто замечательные: высокая зарплата, трехразовое питание, набор социальных льгот, даже разрешение пару раз в месяц безнаказанно использовать магию на магглах! Ну, подумаешь, ненормированный график иногда, и тонны отчетности… плюсы все однозначно покрывали.

В общем, очевидных причин у текучки не было, и бороться было не понятно с чем. Так бы и просидели они долго, вызвав гнев Министра, если бы Малфоя не озарила идея:

— А может Министерство кто-то проклял? 

Вероятность была. Министра уважали, но также и ужасно боялись, что могло стать причиной для крупного проклятья: мелкие и так сыпались почти ежедневно, но на них защиты Министерства точно бы хватило.

— И почему же мы сами еще не уволились тогда? – скептически хмыкнула Белла.

— А может оно темномагическое? – задумчиво произнес Нотт. — А мы все вроде как привычные…

Остальные волшебники закивали – Нотт был главой Отдела тайн, а значит определённо что-то в этом понимал. 

— Значит, нам нужен разрушитель проклятий. Желательно международного уровня, раз даже защиту самого Министра пробить смогло. 

— Нет, — категорично заявила Кэрроу, глава департамента по международным связям. – Нас Министр заживо похоронит, если такое дойдет до иностранцев. 

— Нужен кто-то неболтливый…

— Так может заплатим гоблинам? У них всегда есть штат разрушителей проклятий. Возьмем одного в аренду? Они же магическими клятвами обвешаны как елка на Рождество – точно ничего не выдадут прессе.

— Отличная идея! Так и поступим.

На том и разошлись, довольные: теперь головная боль по решению этой проблемы лежала не на них. Именно этот вечер и запустил цепочку странных событий, цель у которой была одна – устранить главную проблему магической Британии. Жаль только, представления о том, в чем проблема заключалась, у всех были разные…

***

Когда гоблинское начальство вызвало к себе разрушителя проклятий Поттера, тот очень удивился. Еще больше он удивился, когда узнал свое новое задание: снять проклятье с Министерства магии. В договоре на проведение работ по разрушению проклятья вообще витиевато было указано «устранить причину, вызывающую увольнения сотрудников». Но контракт начальство всегда утрясало самостоятельно, Поттер же был лишь исполнителем, так что возникать не стал.

Гарри приходилось сталкиваться с проклятьями, которые заставляли людей избегать место или умирать, но увольняться с работы? Это было что-то новое. Хотя раньше он в основном работал с древними захоронениями, но все равно. Что-то здесь явно было не так, тут и к Трелони не ходи, как говорится... 

Первый рабочий день он ждал с истинно поттеровским энтузиазмом и блэковским азартом, несколько раз едва не подводившим крестного под трибунал.

В отделе кадров разрушителя проклятий продержали часа четыре, заставив осчастливить своей подписью пару томов договоров, хранившихся, похоже, со времен самих основателей Хогвартса, если не раньше. Зачем все это было, если он и так уже договором от банка повязан, Гарри не понимал, но если говорят, что надо… 

Рабочего места ему вообще не выделили, но оно и не особенно нужно было. Главное – дали допуск. В первую очередь Гарри решил обойти периметр здания с улучшенной версией вредноскопа. В Отделе тайн он лениво вертелся, в Отделе правопорядка и финансов – слабо свистел, а на подходе к кабинету Министра начинал издавать несвойственный ему визгливый ор. Сидевшая перед кабинетом секретарша испуганно сжалась и посмотрела на Поттера очень несчастным взглядом и прошептала:

— Господин Министр просил не беспокоить.

Гарри понятливо покивал и решил перегруппироваться в кафетерии: благо пирожки там были на диво вкусные. Затем он еще раз обошел здание Министерства с другими приборами, но все указывала на одно – сосредоточение проблемы было в кабинете Министра. Когда он подошел к нему во второй раз, секретарша была уже куда спокойнее:

— Министра на месте нет, — сказала она.

— А мне он и не нужен.

Гарри решил, что это его шанс осмотреть фронт работ, не отвлекая занятого человека. Не слушая протесты девушки, он просочился в кабинет и начал осматриваться. 

В центре комнаты, на столе, лежала огромная змея. Была она столь мощна, что вполне бы наверно потихоньку проглотила бы Поттера, но тот не боялся: в пирамидах водились змеищи и покруче. Подойдя поближе, Поттер осторожно потыкал в нее одним из приборов, чтобы понять, жива ли она вообще. Змея повернула голову в его сторону, оценила Поттера и, видимо сочтя его недостаточно аппетитным для её царского внимания, отвернулась обратно.

Вредноскоп на змею слегка посвистывал, но детектор проклятий упрямо сводил стрелки: все указывало на то, что та-таки чем-то проклята.

— Хорошая змея, красивая, — на пробу сказал Гарри, надеясь хоть как-то расшевелить рептилию и заставить проявить себя и свое проклятье.

Змея снова заинтересованно повернула голову.

— Такой окрас у тебя интересный, никогда такого не видел, — эта была неправда, Поттер вообще в этом не разбирался, но рептилии явно понравилось услышанное. 

— Часто здесь бываешь?

Никакого ответа.

— А что ты любишь кушать?

Змея похоже призадумалась, потом неопределенно махнула хвостом.

— Мышки? – предположил Поттер.

Если бы змеи умели придавать своей морде скептический вид, то сейчас был бы он. Извернув голову, она будто спрашивала: ты в своем уме? Ты меня вообще видел? Где я, а где мышки?

— Птички? Кролики? Олени? – у Гарри заканчивались идеи. — Бифштексы? 

На последнем змея вдруг активно закивала.

— Ладно, — удивленно протянул Поттер. – Кажется, в кафетерии были сегодня бифштексы, принести?

Змея снова закивала. И Гарри отправился в недолго путешествие за провизией. Все же, куда проще было работать с проклятыми существами, когда те были довольны: по возвращению змея была столь благодарна, что, проглотив бифштексы, соизволила сползти со стола, обвиться вокруг присевшего рядом с ней Поттера и благосклонно позволила и дальше себя изучать. 

Но долго идиллия не продлилась: внезапно дверь в кабинет распахнулась и на пороге появился его владелец. Осмотрев помещение, Министр Гонт заметил абсолютно неподобающе сидящего на полу незнакомца и грозно прорычал:

— Кто вы и что делаете в моем кабинете?

— Я Гарри. Гарри Поттер. И я тут это… Общаюсь. Со змеей. Работаю в общем.

— Немедленно встаньте с пола и объясните, какого черта вы трогаете мою змею!

Гарри с трудом поднялся под весом змеи, которая так и не спешила отползать, так что разрушитель проклятий только развел руками: мол это не я, оно само. Теперь злобный взгляд достался и змее, но та похоже плевать на это хотела, оборачиваясь кольцами вокруг Поттера.

— Нагайна! Прекрати немедленно!

Змея зашипела, но кольца наконец разжала, сползая на пол.

— Итак, еще раз, — произнес Министр ледяным тоном, — Какого черта вы делаете в моем кабинете? Кто вас послал?

— Ну так меня сегодня наняли, вот приступил к работе.

Марволо окинул собеседника взглядом с головы до ног, что-то прикидывая в уме. Он с недоверием прищурился:

— Наняли кем? 

— Разрушителем проклятий, кем еще? 

— Зачем? – Гонт не выглядел ни капли убежденным.

— Разрушить проклятье повышенной текучки персонала!

Пожалуй, Гарри стал одним из немногих, кто был свидетелем тому, как матерится нынешний Министр магии, но он подобной чести не оценил. Ругань была похожа на смесь проклятий, шипения и обычного мата, и от нее хотелось спрятаться подальше и желательно больше никогда не отсвечивать в своей маленькой жалкой жизни.

— Кретины, идиоты… — продолжал шипеть мужчина, подходя к своему столу.

Наконец-то успокоившись, Министр махнул рукой в сторону в сторону Поттера:

— Так. Вы уволены. 

Гарри опешил:

— Но проклятье…

— Да нет никакого проклятья! – снова взбесился Министр. – Нет и не было. А значит, и причин у вас здесь находится нет.

К сожалению или к счастью, так дела абсолютно не делались. У Гарри был контракт, и контракт этот, подписанный его начальством, не предусматривал увольнения до завершения работ. Потому, Поттер лишь покачал головой и сказал:

— Господин Министр, возможно, вы не знаете, но контракт, заключенный Министерством с гоблинами, нерушим. Я не могу быть уволен, пока не выполню условия договора. И должен сказать, работать определённо есть над чем. Как минимум ваша змея абсолютно точно проклята.

— Они подписали контракт с гоблинами?.. 

Разочарование в своих сотрудниках преследовало Марволо уже который квартал и грозило стать его постоянным спутником.

— Ну да. Я работаю на Гринготтс. 

Министр снова зашипел что-то, а затем уже более внятно произнес:

— Выметайтесь из моего кабинета, и чтоб до вечера вас и близко рядом с ним не было, — Гонт бросил короткий взгляд в сторону змеи, — или с Нагайной.

— Как скажете, — покивал Гарри и вылетел за дверь. 

На испуганный взгляд секретарши, Поттер только улыбнулся, отчего она только больше вжалась в кресло.

До вечера он шатался по всему остальному Министерству и убедился в мысли, что проклятье-таки было. Во всяком случае, все его признаки наличествовали: судя по добытым сведениям, процент увольнений был какой-то феноменальный, хотя и не везде. Те же главы департаментов не менялись годами, наверно с самого первого избрания Министра Гонта, который затем стабильно переизбирался на новые сроки.

К вечеру он вернулся, вежливо постучав и дождавшись раздраженного «Войдите». Министр сидел за своим столом, в то время как змея по имени Нагайна лежала на полу. 

— Так. Сейчас я отберу министерские договора, и вы их переподпишите, — мужчина с потрясающей скоростью сортировал листы пергамента, не особенно обращая внимание на вошедшего. Листов было много, и Гарри уже готовился заскучать, как снова наткнулся взглядом на змею.

Нагайна лежала на полу так печально и одиноко, что Поттеру стало её очень даже жаль. Он присел на корточки рядом со змеей и шепотом спросил:

— Ну что, как ты тут? Как настроение? Не скучаешь?

— Поттер! – резкий окрик Гонта заставил разрушителя проклятий резво вскочить на ноги.

— Да, господин Министр?

Мужчина раздраженно вздохнули и махнул рукой в сторону горы документов:

— Подпишите бумаги. Будете назначены министерским консультантом по развитию. Мы действительно не можем вас уволить, но также нельзя допустить, что в Министерстве появился разрушитель проклятий. Так что на время вашего расследования, — с издевкой произнёс Министр, — вы будете числиться у нас консультантом. Будете делать вид, что решили сменить профессию на менее опасную или что-то в этом духе.

С этими словами, он выставил Поттера за дверь вместе с очередной тонной макулатуры на подписание и постарался выкинуть из головы сей досадный инцидент хотя бы до завтра. Но инцидент выкидываться не хотел.

Перетряся документацию, Министр убедился: уволить Поттера до окончания договора было абсолютно невозможно. Разве что прикончить… Но у гоблинов были такие социальные выплаты на случай внезапной смерти, что они обязательно бы начали тщательное расследование и уничтожили бы всех причастных, просто чтобы неповадно было.

Так что пришлось пока Поттера оставить в живых. Об этом всем он поведал Нагайне, но та не разделила печалей Министра и лишь безразлично махнула хвостом. прошипев:

— Да пусть остается. Он вроде неплохой.

— Я твоего мнения спрашивал? Сам решу. И вообще, с чего такое дружелюбие к посторонним? Сидела бы в своем углу, да не отсвечивала!

— Он мне бифштексы принес, вкусные! А не как ты: кинул что попало и дальше пошёл. Один раз чуть этого мерзкого Петтигрю не скормил…

— Ах, какие мы разборчивые стали! А раньше довольна была уже и тому, что вообще кто-то кормит и разговаривает!

— Уеду жить к Гарри. Он обо мне заботится, интересуется настроением, — ворчливо прошипела Нагайна.

— Да хоть к маме! – раздраженно прошипел в ответ Министр.

Нагайна свернулась в обиженные кольца.

Рабочие дни Министра обещали стать куда более разнообразными и раздражающими.


End file.
